the_rise_of_centurion_being_nick_sabanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of Centurion Being Nick Saban Wiki
Centurion Being Nick Lou Saban Centurion Being Nick Lou Saban Jr is one of the founding coaches of The College Football Party (CFP) that led on to gain total control of America. Saban’s previous career as a head Coach was abruptly ended, when his new eternal destiny was found. Early Life Nick Saban was born in Fairmont, West Virginia, and was raised in a neighboring community called Monongah, West Virginia. While at Kent State University Saban married Terry Constable in 1971. In 1973 Saban got his bachelor degree in business from Kent State, and got his Master’s degree in sports administration from Kent state. While Saban was attending Kent State, he also played football under coach Don James. Also Saban grazed the inexcusable 1970 Kent State Shootings by the United States National Guard. Coaching Experience Nick Saban had a vast coaching expenserince, which helped him later in his political and spiritual advancement. After some humbling assistant football jobs, Saban coached in the NCAA and the NFL on the a variety levels of any football coaching staff. Nick Saban was the best of the best in all of his coach endeavours. Saban’s future anecdote that jump started his political career, was about the late Steve Sarkisian journey to the deep end. Saban left coaching because of this event and promised to make the world a better place. Intro to Politics Nick Saban started his political career running for senator of Alabama, and his campaign promise was to make United States a more orderly society. Saban used his coaching experience and his famous perfectionism and implacable attitude. Saban won the 2020 election by a landslide, against the democrat Doug Jones. Nick Saban tried to change the world, but realizes that the old United States Senate was a mosh pit where dreams go to die. After his first term Saban realized that to truly change the government, just becoming a senator was not enough. Forming the College Football Party The College Football Party (CFP) was founded by Nick Saban, and was a remarkable feat for the late United States government. The CFP was created in the dying breath of the republican party, and taking the republicans followers. The republican party was blamed for the chaos in all branches of the government bestowed by the Trump Scandal. The Trump Scandal was embarrassing attempt to undermine democracy and tried to send the United States into a monarchy. After the impeachment of President Trump the people knew changes needed to be made and thus the birth of the College Football Party. CFP’s Encroachment on US Congress The College Football Party started to grow all over the Country, but the Southeast states were majority CFP members. The CFP was structured and more internally powerful than the Democratic party, especially due to Nick Saban’s expertise. Saban headed the party while other member ran for office in Congress. Although the CFP had majority of south east seats and was gaining popularity in the rest of United States, Nick Saban stayed as thee spear of the party instead of becoming a congressman. By 2026 the CFP gained majority control in the legislative branch, but executive and judicial branch were controlled by the Democrats. Nick Saban Presidential Bid in 2028 With the control of congress and growing strength of the College Football Party, it was time for Nick Saban to run for president. Saban and running mate Jim Harbaugh were elected as the CFP nominee while the democratic party was starting primary. This gave an advantage Nick Saban and College Football Party. Unfortunately the democrats and other spinned the new efficient way to elect a nominee, and affected the election enough to make the democratic nominee win. Although the democrats said that Nick Saban was trying to follow President Trump’s footsteps, but Saban promised change in the government. CFP-NFP Alliance and 2036 Presidential Run After the success of the College Football Party, a new party was born called the National Football Party (NFP). The NFP had similar ideals and policies as CFP, but the NFP were more radical. In late 2034 the CFP and NFP decided to support a dual ticket, which would enhance the chances of a CFP controlled government. This join ticket was also the return of Nick Saban and as vice president nominee from the NFP Peyton Manning. During the 2036 election Nick Saban was the substantial favored over the democratic nominee Scarlett Johansson. The election was unexpected when the Johansson won the election all though losing the popular vote. The Start of a New America At this time Nick Saban was outrage due to the loss of not only of 2036 election, and the CFP-NFP alliance was ineffective in creating legislation. Nick Saban had a vision brought to him by God himself, which reminded Saban of his true purpose. Saban knew that politics was not going to result in changes for the children of God. Saban was chosen for his expert strategy, will, and courage. So Saban started with covert meetings with fellow party members and other allies. These meetings consisted of the “game plan”, on how Americans would be spiritually saved. Then on March 2nd 2039, now holy Liberation Day, Saban and his supporter executed a successful resurgence against the federal government, gaining control of its assets. There was extreme resistance to the new government, but with Saban’s expert strategy, and the support of the military and national guard from over 30 states, Saban was untouchable. With control of majority of America, Saban the opportunity to enhance American lives and ideals, that God promised him. Nick Saban's Opportunity Nick Saban struggled his entire political career of creating real change, but know with power collected, Saban could finally fulfill his destiny. Saban was not only prophesied, but was a consistent messenger and communicator of God. God gave Saban a vision of the human race decimated, but Saban knew exactly how to stop this from happening. First Saban used his political power to isolate America, and then used his divine powers to rid America of all harm. Saban also birthed the American Ideals “to trust people, trust the community, like you trust me”. The new moral code that Saban created, was the building blocks of New America. Legacy On August 17 2092, the first Dies Autem Salvator was celebrated for all that Nick Saban had done for America. Some say this was the day Saban made peace with Earth’s beauty and God’s prosperity. Others say Saban went to continue his prophecy by helping those whom needs it most. Every year Dies Autem Salvator gives thanks to Saban for freeing America of harm, and protecting America from the other side. Saban is the father of New America and his divine powers helped preserve the human race from a seemingly inevitable fate. Faux-citations (2052) “Saban’s Rise to the Top”, America’s News. www.anews.com (2072)"The History of the US Government", How the World Works www.htww.com (2094)“About us”,College Football Party. www.cfp.gov/aboutus (2094)”Our History”, College Football www.cfp.gov/ourhistory Allen, Robert (2038). "The Formation of the College Football Party", Page 120-132. Jones, Jerry (2036). “The Ideals of the National Football Party”, Page 10-27. Pope, Charlie (2044). “The Next Testament”, 12, 35, 127. Saban, Nick (2040). “The Start of a New America”, Page 87-102. Saban, Nick (2092). “My Purpose”, Page 24-41. Wallace, Martha (2052). "The Second Coming of Jesus", Page 39, 71-83. Category:Browse